(Not) Justice
by shun-kumikumi
Summary: Dua saudara yang terjebak dalam dimensi dimana "Kematian manusia berada di tangan manusia lainnya." Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**Akakuro fanfiction by shun-kumikumi**

**Kuroko no basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

**Rate T**

**Dedicated for Challenge AKAKUROXYGEN YunAra 1**

**Akakuro AU**

**Tragedy/Hurt Comfort/Crime/Angst/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**(Not) Justice**

Beratus-ratus eksemplar kertas karbon besar tertempel di seluruh penjuru dinding kota. Kertas bermuatan serat pohon itu dilesakkan ke pagar rumah orang-orang, tembok kotor jalanan, kaca-kaca toko, plafon jendela sampai berterbangan di persimpangan area warga berlalu-lalang. Orang yang sudah melihat isi kertas itu sekali untuk selanjutnya akan mengabaikan keberadaan kertas tersebut. Dan biasanya orang yang menemukannya akan menginjaknya tanpa peduli, bahkan ada yang saking emosinya dirobek-robek dan diinjak penuh emosi di tengah jalan. Ada juga kumpulan geng yang tengah buta sudah bersepakat akan menghapus bersih kemunculan kertas-kertas kematian sialan itu tak peduli berapa banyak kertas itu disebarkan sampai mampus. Geng yang setengah didukung oleh masyarakat ini menyebar di beberapa distrik. Mencabuti kertas yang jumlahnya melebihi poster film yang akan ditayangkan maupun iklan biskuit keluaran terbaru. Ada juga yang mencoreti dengan _pylox_ aneka warna. Sebagai hiasan pemanis ditulis kata-kata mutiara tambahan seperti _"SAMPAH" "BERENGSEK" "MATI SAJA SEMUA" _dan macam bahasa pilihan lainnya.

"Anak muda pemberani. Mereka sepertinya sudah berniat menjadi calon."

Tindakan anarkis ini sudah diperbincangkan selama berminggu-minggu dan tak ada satupun warga lokal yang minat mengadukan pada instansi kepolisian maupun mengadakan musyawarah mengenai nasib gerombolan jalanan yang malah sudah dianggap biasa dan hanya angin lalu.

Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menyetujui ide ini.

"Biar saja dihancurkan. Justru aku lega wajah para pendosa itu tidak mampir di depan mukaku setiap mau berangkat kerja."

Tujuan mereka kadang tidak tersampaikan dengan baik. Ada saja yang salah berkonotasi maupun demo setengah hati. Tentu saja bagi para komunitas bermuka dua hal ini tidak berlaku.

"Aku harap mereka akan dihukum atas perbuatan mereka. Mari kita berbuat kebaikan selama kita hidup."

Kalau saja di depan mereka kumpulan orang jujur berhati suci dan berpendirian frontal mungkin ucapan seperti itu sudah diludahi mentah-mentah.

"Ya, benar. Gunakan kehidupan seberguna mungkin."

Munafik. Tak ada yang tersisa.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin ke supermarket untuk membeli makan malam. Kare instan lagi tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris rubi berkilau menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ketika sedang mengikat sepatu. Matanya teduh saat berbicara dengan adiknya.

"Iya." Suara balasan itu terdengar tak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, duduk seorang pemuda di lantai yang sedang sibuk membelakangi sang kakak. Di depannya tersusun nyaris ratusan balok mainan plastik berwarna-warni dan boneka-boneka lego yang mencuat di sisi bawah bangunan maupun berdiri di atas rekonstruksi gedung yang sudah dirakit sedemikian rupa olehnya dan tingginya diperkirakan mencapai 1 meter. Anak yang hanya kelihatan warna rambutnya, _baby blue_ itu tampak asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Ia telah berhasil menyusun 2 bangunan tinggi, satunya terlihat seperti perusahaan- menjulang ke atas dan satunya dibentuk melebar seperti sebuah sekolah. Jemari lentiknya telaten memilah balok hati-hati dan dengan tepat sasaran menumpuk satu demi satu balok- dengan tonjolan bulat di atasnya- diatas kumpulan balok lainnya. 2 Boneka lego yang memakai seragam putih dengan papan kayu di tangan, bertindak sebagai insinyur dari proyek pembangunan perusahaan ini, dibuat tampak sedang berdiskusi dengan boneka lego lain- yang memakai seragam kuning pekerja konstruksi –sementara _exvacator_ dan _tower crane_ di samping mereka sedang sibuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"Tetsuya. Ingin pesan susu vanilla lagi?"

Pemuda berambut biru sedang fokus menempatkan lego-lego baru berpakaian seragam sekolah dan mengaturnya dalam barisan seperti sedang melakukan upacara. "Boleh.." Jawabnya tanpa berpikir.

"Baik. Jaga dirimu di rumah. Aku pergi."

Blam. Pintu berdaun coklat tertutup ringan. Suara lonceng yang menggantung di pegangan pintunya mengalun sekali.

Sebelum menutup pintu, sang kakak berambut merah memandang sekeliling ke area jalan raya kemudian mengunci ganda.

Suara bising kendaraan bermotor menjadi pengiring musik di setiap langkah pemuda itu. Celoteh obrolan orang dewasa di sisi pinggir kafe, suara ramah dibuat-buat orang di telepon dan tangisan anak kecil di kereta bayinya memutuskan pemuda itu untuk menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan _earphone._ Ia mengeluarkan benda mungil bertali panjang itu dari saku dan memasangnya di telinga. Musik aliran _rock_ dan pop jadi pilihan. Berdentum tanpa ampun diiringi anggukan dagu sang pemuda dalam menyesuaikan irama. Matanya yang beriris merah delima tampak kosong dan tak peduli pada lingkungan sekitar. Baru saja ada anak perempuan yang pingsan tepat di sebelahnya dan pemuda itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun lanjut melangkahkan kaki tak ambil acuh akan orang-orang di belakang yang mulai meneriakinya.

"Hoi! Ada orang pingsan! Ayo tolong dia!"

"Wah kasihan sekali! Sejak tadi ia berdiri disitu, mungkin menunggu dijemput. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi!"

"Ayo siapapun bantu aku! " Lelaki berkemeja dengan kacamata persegi berteriak pada seluruh orang yang ada di jalan, minta bantuan. "Tak adakah yang mau menolongnya?"

Beberapa orang yang menganggur dan kebetulan lewat memandang satu sama lain sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut membawa anak itu ke tempat yang lebih aman dan nyaman.

"Anak laki-laki yang lewat tadi benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Bisa-bisanya menelantarkan anak perempuan lemah tergeletak di jalan!"

Pemuda bersurai merah sudah seperempat jalan jauhnya dari lokasi orang-orang ribut pingsan di belakang. Matanya terus terfokus pada jalanan di depannya. Bola matanya memicing melihat papan di tiang jalan, _Aoyama doori, _pemuda itu pun berbelok ke kanan dan langsung bertemu dengan supermarket yang tidak terlalu besar dan terlihat mencolok dengan lampu benderang yang kontras dengan langit senja. Pemuda itu masuk ke area makanan instan dan sayur-sayuran, menarik troli dengan satu tangan dan berjalan teratur langsung ke tempat yang dituju. Di benaknya sudah tercatat daftar belanjaan yang akan dibeli dan barang apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk keperluan sampai minggu depan. Anak itu, Akashi Seijurou, mengambil dan memasukkan beberapa sarden kaleng, bubuk agar-agar, bumbu makanan cepat saji, botol saus, seplastik mayones dan roti tawar. Diputar trolinya berbelok ke dua koridor di sebelahnya. Didorongnya troli itu sampai ke paling ujung, tempat khusus makanan instan yang tinggal digoreng. Seijurou mengambil 2 _sachet_ kare instan. Yang satu _original_ untuk adiknya, yang extra pedas miliknya.

"Sekarang tinggal beli susu kocok."

Seijurou sudah hafal seluruh tata letak supermarket itu. Ia mendorong trolinya terus sampai keluar dekat kasir. Di deretan rak makanan ringan terdapat lemari es besar berisi berbagai macam minuman. Seijurou berjalan menuju salah satu lemari es terdekat dan mengambil 1 kotak susu besar. Rubinya melirik ke satu produk yang sepertinya belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Susu kedelai berperisa madu. Menarik. Ia memutuskan membeli satu sebagai tambahan asupan energi.

Seijurou memutar balik trolinya ke kasir di sampingnya, dan tanpa ia tahu dan sengaja, "DUK!" bunyi bedebam dan suara gemerincing yang bertabrakan dengan besi pada trolinya membuatnya agak terkejut. Gadis berdada besar dengan rambut panjang _peach_ terurai sedang mengaduh kesakitan sambil bersandar pada sisi depan meja kasir. Rupanya Seijurou tidak sadar ada orang lain yang lebih dulu menempati posisi di depannya.

"Sakit.." Perempuan itu menggosok lengannya. "Hei! Apa kau tidak lihat ada orang di depanmu?"

Seijurou, begitu menyadari kejadian itu langsung memundurkan trolinya di belakang sang gadis. Mengantri dalam diam seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau tidak minta maaf?" Gadis itu membentak sambil memelankan suaranya. Memandang Seijurou tajam.

Seijurou sama sekali tidak berminat menatap gadis itu apalagi untuk minta maaf. Ia hanya memandang lurus.

"Giliranmu." Ia berkata datar.

"Apa?!"

"Maaf, nona. Apa anda sudah siap untuk membayar?" Suara kasir di sampingnya mengagetkan gadis itu dan dengan wajah kesal tersipu malu, ia mengangguk minta maaf pada sang kasir dan memberikan keranjang belanjaannya.

Sang gadis sudah pergi tanpa mengoceh apa-apa lagi. Seijurou maju dan kasir dengan cekatan memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke plastik dan menghitung total.

"2350 yen."

Seijurou sudah meletakkan uangnya dengan jumlah pas. Ia memperhatikan saat sang kasir memasukkan tangannya ke kolong meja, mengeluarkan kertas dan hendak memasukannya ke plastik belanjaan miliknya.

Dengan kasar Seijurou menarik kertas itu dari tangan wanita kasir, meremasnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai.

"Tidak perlu ada tambahan bonus. Terima kasih."

Kasir yang bengong tak bisa mencegah apa-apa ketika Seijurou dengan cepat menarik barang belanjaan miliknya dan dengan cepat pergi dari sana.

"Permisi, tuan. Silahkan isi angket bulan ini."

"Sampah."

Seijurou sempat memberi lirikan tajam dan cacian ketika melewati gadis berbusana tak pantas yang memang selalu berdiri di tempat keluar pusat perbelanjaan. Gadis-gadis yang awalnya tidak ada itu ditempatkan di seluruh toko manapun di Tokyo, dibayar mahal oleh pemerintah dan tugas mereka cuma satu. Memberikan kertas berisi survey kematian kepada masyarakat yang lewat.

Survey yang berisi, _siapa manusia yang menurutmu berhak dihukum mati minggu ini?_

Manusia sampah mana yang mau mengisi angket semacam itu?

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Seijurou masuk ke rumah sederhana berplatkan kanji "Akashi" . Rumah sederhana bercat merah ini terasa 2 kali lebih luas setelah hilangnya kehadiran seorang ibu.

"Tetsuya. Kau dimana?"

Seijurou melepaskan sepatunya dan melangkah ke ruang tamu. Terakhir ia pergi, Tetsuya berada di sana dengan tumpukan mainan balok favoritnya. Seijurou _shock_ melihat bangunan yang sudah dibangun adiknya susah payah itu kini hancur berantakan.

"Tetsuya?!" Seijurou berteriak. Adiknya tidak terlihat dimanapun. Melepaskan plastik belanjaannya begitu saja, Seijurou berlari menelusuri bagian-bagian rumah. Ia berlari menuju dapur. Tidak ada. Mendobrak pintu kamarnya, nihil. Dengan panik ia berlari ke tangga menuju lantai atas. Ke kamar Tetsuya. Ia berlari sambil terus memanggil namanya.

"Tetsuya! Kau dimana?"

Brak! Tak peduli pada adiknya yang sangat sensitif pada suara, Seijurou mendobrak pintu kamar Tetsuya.

"Hahh..hahh.." Seijurou mengambil nafas terengah.

Ia menatap nanar kamar itu. Kecewa. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan apapun. Dengan hati-hati sambil menajamkan telinga, Seijurou masuk dan memeriksa setiap sudut kamar yang cukup luas itu. Lampu kamar itu berpijar biru lembut. Dekorasi penuh pernak-pernik bintang ditambah hiasan bulan 3 dimensi dan planet berbahan kardus yang digantung di atas langit-langit membuat ruangan itu terkesan seperti planetarium buatan. Banyak coretan gambar alien dan makhluk luar angkasa yang ditempel di dinding. Kasur berukuran _medium size_ itu pun berbentuk unik. Pinggiran kasurnya berbentuk gelombang berwarna biru. Desainnya dibuat seperti laut. Banyak hiasan kerang dan bintang laut yang bertaburan di pinggir dan kepala kasur. Bed cover tebal bercorak biru laut tampak rapi menutupi badan kasur. Jelas tidak terlihat tanda ada orang yang sudah meniduri kasur itu.

"Tetsuya? Kau disini?" Seijurou bertanya sekali lagi. Memastikan. Setengah hati ia sudah ingin keluar dari kamar itu dan menjelajah ke ruangan lain. Ia menunggu 1 menit. Siapa tahu Tetsuya sedang bersembunyi dan sedang bersiap mengagetkannya dari belakang. Atau karena kasihan padanya, muncul tiba-tiba dari kolong kasur atau semacam itu. Seijurou menghela nafas. Sudah lewat 1 menit, tak ada suara keberadaan apapun.

BRAAAK!

Jantung Seijurou melompat kaget. Suara bedebam sangat keras bergedebuk susul menyusul entah asalnya darimana. Seijurou segera lari dan mencari sumber suara. Suara seperti barang jatuh itu masih terus membahana-gemanya terasa di lantai 1, tepat ketika Seijurou berlari menuruni tangga. Suara gemuruh itu sangat bising. Seijurou menutup telinga kirinya demi menghindari kerusakan telinga kronis. Suara itu semakin keras saat dirinya semakin mendekati dapur.

BRUUK!

Suara itu sekali lagi tumpah. Seijurou yang sudah berada di lokasi kejadian kaget bukan kepalang. Di depan matanya, Tetsuya sedang melemparkan satu demi satu kardus dari rak dapur paling atas. Tetsuya menaiki tangga lipat yang Seijurou duga diambil dari gudang. Tangan mungilnya menggeser sedikit demi sedikit kardus sampai dekat dengan tepian lalu didorongnya kardus itu ke lantai. Seijurou menghampiri adiknya dan berteriak sambil memegangi kaki adiknya, "turun dari situ Tetsuya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Turun sekarang!"

Tangan Tetsuya yang sudah bergerak ingin mendorong 1 kardus lagi berhenti, menatap ke bawah dan menemukan kakaknya berada disana. "Seijurou-kun. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Ayo pegang tanganku, Tetsuya. Turun pelan-pelan."

Bola mata _Aquamarine _sang adik menatap datar uluran tangan sang kakak. Seijurou tahu adiknya sedang mempertimbangkan akan menyahut atau tidak. Kepala mungil Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia menyambut uluran tangan itu, menggenggam tangan Seijurou yang dibalas Seijurou dengan genggaman yang lebih kuat. Seijurou menuntun adiknya hati-hati menapak satu demi satu anak tangga. Memperhatikan langkah kaki kecil Tetsuya sekaligus mengamati betapa panjangnya bulu mata Tetsuya. Setelah jarak mereka sudah dekat, Seijurou memegang pinggang ramping adiknya itu dan mengangkatnya ringan. Ia membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan dan menurunkannya berpijak di atas lantai dapur yang hangat.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau menjatuhkan barang-barang di atas sini?" Seijurou baru saja bertanya, Tetsuya sudah lari keluar dapur.

Seijurou menghela nafas. Dengan bersabar ia merapikan kardus-kardus besar yang sudah bertumpuk berantakan di area memasak yang tergolong sempit itu. Seijurou tak habis pikir untuk apa adiknya melempar barang-barang berat ini sendirian. Kalau mau digunakan, digunakan buat apa? Isinya cuma peralatan masak yang sudah tak terpakai dan barang bekas rusak yang menurut Seijurou seharusnya memang dibuang saja. Tapi tetap ia tidak bisa membuangnya. Ini semua karena permintaan Tetsuya.

Mengamati kardus itu baik-baik, Seijurou memutuskan meletakkannya di dalam gudang. Karena jelas tidak mungkin mengangkut seorang diri kardus dengan berat sekitar 30 kilogram naik tangga ke rak yang tingginya 10 meter. Seijurou pun membawa satu persatu kardus bolak-balik dari dapur ke gudang.

"Haah.." Ia menyeka keringatnya dengan lengan kaus. Berjalan menuju wastafel di bak cucian untuk membasuh wajahnya yang berpeluh keringat. Disibaknya poninya yang basah ke belakang.

"Sekarang dimana Tetsuya. Ah sudah jam 8. Lebih baik aku siapkan makan malam."

Dengan langkah santai-tidak terlihat seperti orang yang kecapaian menjadi kuli barang selama 2 jam-Seijurou berjalan menuju teras tempat ia melempar tak sengaja bahan makanan mereka yang masih tersimpan rapat di dalam plastik. Saat melewati ruang tamu, perhatiannya tersita pada menghilangnya balok mainan sang adik. Rupanya Tetsuya sudah membereskannya dan mungkin sekarang ia sedang menyusunnya lagi di dalam kamar.

"Nah." Seijurou menemukan plastik belanjaannya yang tergeletak malang di sudut ruangan itu. Setelah memeriksa-tak ada yang kurang-Seijurou beranjak kembali menuju dapur.

"Aku akan memasak puding vanilla sebagai makanan penutup. Tetsuya pasti senang."

.

.

Di dalam kamar bernuansa planetarium biru tersebut, Akashi Tetsuya terlihat sedang mencoreti sebuah kertas dengan krayon. Kelihatannya ia sedang menggambar dan tampak serius sekali.

"Tetsuya! Makan malam sudah siap!"

Terdengar teriakan sang kakak dari lantai 1, Tetsuya seolah tak mendengar, berniat meneruskan sedikit lagi pekerjaannya. Baginya menunda pekerjaan itu dosa. Tapi kalau sudah selesai boleh dihancurkan sesuka hati atau dibangun ulang sesuka hati. Begitulah prinsip anak yang hanya berbeda jarak usia 1 tahun dari Seijurou ini.

"Wajahnya kurang.. Harusnya begini." Ah biar saja ia iseng, toh wajah yang tercetak di kertas itu sebentar lagi akan mati. Mungkin bisa saja orang itu akan bahagia karena ada orang yang berbaik hati mau susah payah mendaur-ulang gambarnya yang tadinya tidak menarik sama sekali. Awalnya Tetsuya hanya ingin menambahkan warna. Tapi ia tidak suka dengan surai abu-abu dan alis tajam sang korban atau penjahat? Hmm.. Tetsuya tidak begitu peduli. Tapi ia berniat ingin menambahkan warna pelangi biar lebih terlihat cerah. Wajah lelaki itu sudah jelek. Ia tidak mau kalau orang yang melihat jadi ketakutan.

"Tetsuyaa!" Seijurou memanggil sekali lagi.

Tetsuya tetap tekun mengerjakan aktivitasnya yang menurutnya sedikit lagi selesai. Ia tidak mau pekerjaannya ditunda hanya karena panggilan makan malam Seijurou. Tapi ia juga tidak mau karenya jadi dingin. Dengan cekatan, Tetsuya mengambil beberapa pastel krayon dan membawa kertas itu di tangannya. Ia bergegas menuruni tangga.

"Ah, Tetsuya. Kau sudah lapar, bukan? Ayo kita makan."

Harum kare yang sedap berhasil merangsang nafsu makan Tetsuya. Agak berlari, Tetsuya menuju bangku di meja makan yang sudah langganan ia duduki. Menaruh kertas dan alat gambarnya di meja, kedua tangannya kini gantian meraih garpu dan sendok.

Seijurou keluar dari dapur dengan celemek putih tersampir di bagian depan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya membawa piring kare besar dan meletakkannya di tengah meja.

"Seijurou-kun, nasinya!"

Bintang-bintang bertaburan di iris biru muda Tetsuya. Ia tampak bersemangat. Seijurou tersenyum sebelum kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan nasi.

Tetsuya mengamati kakaknya yang sedang memasukkan nasi hangat dari _magic com_ ke dalam mangkuk. Tetsuya kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan karyanya. Dengan tangan yang bersepuh krayon warna-warni, Tetsuya mengambil krayon merah dan menyapukannya ke area rambut laki-laki di foto itu.

Seijurou sudah kembali dengan dua mangkuk berisi nasi mengepul dan meletakkannya di sisi meja Tetsuya lebih dulu, mengambil bangku di depan Tetsuya dan duduk menghadap adiknya.

"Tetsuya, kau sedang menggambar apa? Tanganmu kotor. Sebaiknya kau cuci tangan dulu."

Tetsuya menatap kakaknya, mengamatinya bulat-bulat. Seijurou mengangkat alis bingung. "Ada apa?"

Tetsuya segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kegiatan mewarnainya lagi. "Aku mau warna rambut orang ini sama seperti rambut Seijurou-kun. "

Seijurou mengernyit. "Memangnya siapa yang sedang kau gambar?"

"Aku cuma mewarnai. Poster orang ini tersebar di seluruh kota. Aku memungut dari jendela rumah kita." Tetsuya memberi jeda, melirik kakaknya sekali lagi. "Terdakwa minggu ini, Haizaki Shougo."

Seijurou membelalak. Tetsuya kembali mewarnai, Seijurou menelan ludah.

"Untuk apa kau mewarnai wajah orang itu, Tetsuya?"

"Jangan dingin begitu kakak, " Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, "dia kan teman lama ayah kita."

Seijurou berdiri. "Buang kertas itu sekarang juga, Tetsuya."

Gerakan krayon Tetsuya berhenti. Tetapi matanya tetap terpaku pada wajah di poster bukan menatap Seijurou yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kemarikan padaku." Seijurou berkata dingin.

Melihat reaksi Tetsuya yang tak bergeming, Seijurou merebut kertas itu.

Dilihatnya wajah Haizaki-teman lama ayah Seijurou lebih tepatnya, berambut abu kusam dengan alis menukik tajam. Ekspresinya tampak bengis di foto ini. Seijurou mendengus melihat rambut Haizaki Shougo yang kini berwarna merah sama seperti dirinya, dan juga matanya yang berwarna merah.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau berniat menyamakan wajah dia denganku?" Seijurou menatap kertas dan Tetsuya bergantian, tidak suka.

"Bukan. Tapi pada ayah Seijurou." Tetsuya masih menunduk. "Mereka akan selalu bersahabat selamanya sampai bersama-sama di neraka."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu yang selingkuh? Apa dia akan bertemu dengan mereka juga di neraka? " Seijurou menyahut setelah menelan emosinya yang memang selalu diusahakan tumpul ketika berhadapan dengan adik tirinya ini. Tetsuya mencengkeram sendok dan garpunya kuat. Bahunya bergetar, sepertinya ingin menangis. "Dunia ini yang kejam, Tetsuya. Kuperingatkan padamu. Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan membahas apapun soal orang tua kita. Kau adalah adikku. Dan hanya kau yang kupunyai di dunia ini sekarang. "

Seijurou berlutut di hadapan adiknya, menarik kedua bahu Tetsuya menghadap dirinya. Air mata Tetsuya masih bercucuran. "Kita hanya bisa bergantung satu sama lain, Tetsuya. Kita harus merelakan semua yang telah terjadi. " Seijurou mulai melunak, ia tersenyum hangat saat menghapus bulir air mata di pipi Tetsuya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu akan selalu melindungimu dan kita akan tetap hidup bersama-sama. Kau mengerti?"

Tetsuya mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia sendiri sudah tahu tapi ia tidak sekuat Seijurou dalam menghadapi kenyataan. Apalagi dalam keadaan mereka yang seperti ini.

"Dan jangan lupa satu hal, Tetsuya. " Seijurou memajukan tubuhnya. Mengecup singkat bibir merah muda yang basah itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

Tetsuya menatap Seijurou yang sinar matanya dipenuhi ketulusan . Tidak, ia tak rela. Kita tak pantas mengharapkan kebahagiaan seperti itu, Seijurou-kun. Kita jelas bukan anak-anak tak berdosa. Bagaimana bisa aku katakan itu padamu? Kelak kita akan menyusul mereka di neraka. Dan kaulah yang paling tidak kuinginkan itu terjadi.

Karena kita saling mencintai. Mencintai saudara yang terdapat darah milikmu mengalir di seluruh selnya.

Kemudian Tetsuya menyambut ciuman itu. Mereka saling berpagut. Menyambung ciuman itu berulang kali. Mereka tidak mau ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

Seijurou dan Tetsuya menghabiskan makan malam dalam diam. Jelang 5 menit keheningan setelah mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba bibir Seijurou membuka, "kutebak kau memilih dia di angket kematian minggu kemarin?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Aku membencinya. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang menurutmu pantas mati?"

Seijurou mengalihkan tatapannya ke mangkuk kosong miliknya, "aku tidak pernah mengikuti angket bejat itu, Tetsuya. Tak ada satupun manusia yang berhak mati dengan cara busuk seperti ini."

Ekspresi Tetsuya mengeras. "Lalu menurutmu manusia seperti apa yang pantas mati?"

Di detik itu Seijurou tersadar, sepertinya ia sudah salah bicara. "Bukannya sudah kubilang padamu? Apa kau percaya begitu saja pada bualan pemerintah?"

"Sebesar apa dosa seseorang sampai ia pantas dihukum mati, Seijurou-kun? Apa bagimu juga, ibuku benar-benar sebejat itu? Apa ia memang pantas mati?"

Tetsuya berkata dengan nada serak di tenggorokan. Sudah jelas ia kesulitan mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi kepedihannya selama 3 minggu ini.

"Kau ingin membuang peralatan masak ibumu ya? Kukira kau yang memintaku untuk tidak membuangnya."

"Aku sudah lelah, Seijurou-kun! Aku ingin melupakan semuanya!" Tetsuya memukul meja sekuat tenaga. "Aku tahu kau tidak begitu sedih, tapi dia ibuku! Ibuku dipilih oleh seluruh Tokyo sebagai terdakwa yang harus dikorbankan mati 3 minggu lalu! Bagaimana bisa aku menerima cobaan ini begitu saja? Apa yang telah dilakukan ibuku sampai ia pantas menerima ini semua?"

Seijurou menatap Tetsuya tanpa ekspresi berarti, "tenangkan dirimu. Jangan telan mentah-mentah berita omong kosong di TV maupun di koran dan memasukkan tanpa filter ke otak kosong milikmu. Ini salahku hanya membiarkanmu di rumah selama 3 tahun terakhir."

Tetsuya agak terkejut dengan sindiran kakaknya, "kau menganggapku sampah barusan? NEET yang kerjanya hanya menyusun balok bodoh dan tak becus memasak? "

Seijurou ingin sekali mengigit lidahnya sendiri, "aku tak bermaksud begitu." Telak. Tetsuya sudah murka. Kakinya bergerak ingin beranjak meninggalkan meja makan. "Tetsuya, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menunduk. Surai birunya menutupi mata. "Aku tidak akan keluar rumah, Seijurou-kun. Tak peduli berapa kali kau memaksaku untuk sekolah aku tetap tidak mau. Aku tak peduli kau mengataiku tak berguna. Aku akan tetap menjadi _hikikomori _untuk selamanya."

"Tetsuya." Seijurou bangkit dari kursi. Tetsuya melarikan diri. Seijurou mengejar.

"Tetsuya!" Tetsuya tahu dan mempercepat larinya, "Tetsuya!"

Tap! Seijurou berhasil menyergap Tetsuya di tangga. Langkah Tetsuya terpaksa terhenti.

"Apa kau harus melarikan diri dariku seperti ini? Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan sakit hati setiap kau melakukannya?!"

Suara engahan mereka menggema di tengah tangga. Seijurou sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi Tetsuya. Tapi Tetsuya tak pernah membiarkannya bernafas.

"Aku tak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu! Meski kau seorang_ hikikomori_, adikku sendiri atau bahkan kematian yang menghantui kita setiap harinya, aku tak pernah memikirkan omong kosong seperti itu! Tidakkah kau peduli pada perasaanku? Tidakkah kau mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya?"

Ungkapan perasaan Seijurou hanya dibalas suara nafas Tetsuya yang tak beraturan. Seijurou benar-benar tidak sesabar yang Tetsuya duga.

Ditariknya kedua bahu Tetsuya kasar, Tetsuya yang terkejut tidak sanggup menahan keseimbangan, ia jatuh terduduk di atas tangga.

"Seijurou-kun!"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau aku ingin menyentuhmu seperti ini kan." Tangan Seijurou melesap masuk ke dalam kaus panjang Tetsuya, meraba kulit punggung yang lembut dan hangat.

Tetsuya bergidik takut, mendorong dada Seijurou. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya.." Seijurou bagai lupa diri, menciumi leher Tetsuya tanpa ampun.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku, Seijurou-kun!"

"Kau milikku."

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Seijurou. Tetsuya dengan linangan air mata baru merasakan sebelah tangannya memanas. Ia menatap ketakutan pipi Seijurou yang memerah.

"Jangan sentuh aku.." Tetsuya berkata lirih. Ia sendiri tidak sadar telah menampar kakaknya. Ia benar-benar takut. Seijurou terlihat seperti orang lain di matanya.

Seijurou tak bergeming. Cengkeraman tangannya pada Tetsuya mengendur. Menyadari ada kesempatan, Tetsuya melepaskan diri dan lari ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Suara langkah kaki Tetsuya dan bedebam pintu yang ditutup tetap tidak menyadarkan Seijurou dari keadaannya saat ini. Apa yang tadi ia lakukan? Ia memaksanya.. Tetsuya menamparnya. Apa baru saja ia ingin memperkosa adiknya sendiri?

Seijurou memegang pipi kirinya. Ia tidak tahu Tetsuya punya kekuatan sebesar itu demi melindungi diri.

Tetsuya... Maafkan aku.

Semenjak saat itu bisa dibilang hubungan mereka semakin menjauh.

.

.

Pembicaraan terhadap korban minggu ini sudah menjadi topik basi. Sekarang sudah masuk minggu keenam sejak peraturan baru ini ditegakkan. Kepala Haizaki sudah dipenggal di hadapan hakim dan beberapa saksi mata. Seluruh masyarakat Tokyo sudah siap-siap diliputi ketakutan baru-setelah sebelumnya merasa lega selama sepekan karena tidak terpilih- dan bersikap apatis kepada setiap orang yang ditemui di jalan bahkan mencurigai kerabat sendiri.

Kabar baiknya semua orang menahan diri. Kejahatan kecil terus berkurang. Kasus pem_bully_an contohnya. Para pem_bully_ mulai menurunkan aksinya dan digantikan dengan tindakan mengancam agar jangan pernah menulis nama mereka di angket kepada mantan korban kalau masih ingin hidup. Ancaman konyol dan tak berotak. Kalau nama mereka terpilih dan mati, orang mati mana yang bisa bangkit dan membunuh orang hidup?

Kasus pembunuhan pun berkurang drastis. Calon pembunuh mulai berpikir kalau nyawa seseorang bisa jadi berguna di masa yang akan datang. Mereka berpikir, kemungkinan kalau membunuh lalu ketahuan dan ada yang mencantumkan namanya di angket, sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Tidak. Demi keselamatan diri, biarlah orang-orang bodoh yang menunjukkan tabiat mereka. Ini zaman bagi manusia untuk bertobat sebelum ditumbalkan demi kepentingan kota. Mari bersikap baik. Munafik tak apa asal hidup. Jangan sampai menghabiskan hidup untuk dibenci orang lain. Jangan ada dendam. Biar para penjahat kelas atas yang pantas dihukum mati diadili sampai meregang tak bernyawa. Tapi semua manusia sama. Mereka semua takut mati.

Januari 3012. Tahun dimana peristiwa mengerikan itu dimulai. Tahun baru yang seharusnya menjadi perayaan menyenangkan berubah menjadi hari paling mencekam dan menakutkan yang pernah ada. Layar televisi dimana-mana menampilkan pengumuman yang sama. Pengumuman ini serentak di siarkan di seluruh saluran televisi Tokyo tepat pukul 00.00. Perdana menteri yang berpakaian setelan jas rapi dengan rambut beruban klimis hadir di salah satu stasiun TV milik pemerintah dan menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman.

"_Kepada seluruh warga kota Tokyo yang terhormat. Dengan ini saya, Fujimaki hirooshi selaku perdana menteri yang telah menjabat 5 tahun lamanya akan menyampaikan sebuah berita besar. Berita ini kami sampaikan pada kalian semua dengan duka cita yang mendalam. Perlu masyarakat sekalian ketahui, pengumuman berikut merupakan hasil perbincangan rapat serius yang sudah kami musyawarahkan bersama seluruh petinggi dewan Jepang dan diskusi perdebatan panjang dengan para ilmuwan yang terpercaya. Karena itu saya harap masyarakat Tokyo mengerti bahwa yang hendak saya sampaikan ini adalah berita yang sebenar-benarnya." _Perdana menteri tua itu menghela nafas. Matanya terfokus pada satu titik di depan kamera. Jelas sekali ia sedang membaca deretan tulisan di depannya _"Dengan ini sebagai wakil, saya ingin menyampaikan mengenai isu kiamat. Dengan banyaknya berita tentang isu kiamat akhir-akhir ini, saya rasa masyarakat sudah gerah dengan isu yang seakan tiada akhir. Karena itu hal ini tidak luput dari penglihatan pemerintah, kami mencoba menanggulangi gosip dan isu belaka agar masyarakat sekalian tidak mudah percaya. Dan kami terus memantau mengenai kebenaran isu tersebut. " _Fujimaki Hirooshi berhenti sesaat untuk meneguk air putih. "_Sayang sekali berita itu sudah mencapai titik kebenaran. Kami menemukan fakta bahwa sumber daya manusia tidak sebanding dengan sumber daya alam yang semakin sedikit. Jumlah manusia di Tokyo adalah yang paling padat nomor satu di dunia. Sebagai entitas yang menjunjung teknologi kita terus berupaya menciptakan berbagai penemuan praktis dan sintesis demi kemudahan dan kelangsungan hidup. Akan tetapi semua itu tetap tidak cukup. Teknologi memiliki keterbatasan tersendiri. Dan kita semua tahu tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kekuatan alam. Kita tetap membutuhkan sumber daya alam yang murni sebagai bahan pokok. Dengan sumber daya alam yang semakin menipis. Kami sudah memikirkan beberapa macam cara. Dan 1 cara ini yang kami semua anggap paling efektif. _"

Seijurou masih ingat saat itu ia sedang berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan di keramaian malam kota Tokyo. Perhatiannya tersita oleh segerombol orang yang mengerubungi layar besar yang terpampang di pusat perbelanjaan terkenal, Shibuya 109. Ia mendengar sebagian omongan perdana menteri itu di tengah-tengah kata. Beruntung ia tak perlu menghabiskan waktu menunggu basa-basi berlarut-larut demi secuil pengumuman singkat yang pada akhirnya sangat menggemparkan seluruh masyarakat Tokyo yang berkumpul disana.

"_Kami akan mengeliminasi para sampah masyarakat yang sekiranya tidak pantas dibiarkan hidup. Sistem ini kami serahkan pada masyarakat sekalian. Setiap minggu kami akan menebar survey. Harap mengisi nama seseorang yang menurut kalian pantas mati. Kami akan menghitung hasil angket dan mengumumkannya secara nasional. Eksekusi kami adakan 1 kali dalam seminggu. Mohon partisipasinya terhadap kalian semua. Tentu kita semua setuju bahwa sampah masyarakat yang hanya meresahkan dan tidak berguna hanya akan menjadi beban negara. Demi keberlangsungan hidup tatanan masyarakat yang baik kami harap tindakan bijaksana untuk menghapus para sampah masyarakat ini secara terhormat. Mereka akan dianggap mati memperjuangkan kehidupan negara. Dengan cara ini, kami bisa mengirit pasokan sumber daya alam dan akan menyisihkannya sebaik mungkin demi anak cucu di masa mendatang. Kami mohon pengertiannya dan keputusan ini sudah tertulis secara undang-undang. Bagi yang mengajukan perlawanan akan dihukum mati. Sekian pengumuman dari kami. Mulai besok kalian sudah bisa mengisi nama. Harap masukkan nama dengan bijaksana. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. _"

Semua orang yang ada disana diam. Terpaku, nyaris tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Tak lama kemudian, mulai terdengar suara perempuan menangis dan teriakan kemarahan. Seijurou sendiri langsung lari pulang menuju rumah dan menemukan Tetsuya sedang menatap kosong layar televisi.

.

.

"Seijurou-kun, apa kau harus berangkat sekolah hari ini?"

Tidak biasanya Tetsuya menemaninya sampai ke depan teras. Apalagi sampai bertanya hal semacam itu. Apa adiknya baru saja memintanya untuk tetap berada di rumah?

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Apa kau khawatir sendirian? Tenang saja, aku akan mengusahakan untuk pulang secepat mungkin."

"Tidak mau." Tetsuya menarik ujung kemeja seragam Seijurou. "Seijurou-kun tidak boleh kemana-mana. Temani aku hari ini saja."

Seijurou menoleh, merasakan keanehan dari sikap adiknya pagi ini. "Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Sini." Seijurou tidak puas. Ia mendekatkan dahi Tetsuya dengan dahinya. Memeriksa suhu tubuh Tetsuya.

"Kau tidak panas." Seijurou melepaskan jarak di antara mereka. "Kembalilah ke tempat tidur. Kau bisa tidur sepuasnya sampai aku pulang."

Seijurou berdiri, mengecup kening Tetsuya lembut. "Aku berjanji akan cepat pulang. "

.

.

Di tengah pelajaran saat guru kimia sedang menjelaskan, Seijurou malah asik melihat keluar kelas dari jendela di sampingnya. Pandangannya mengarah ke langit yang tak ada apa-apanya. Cuma warna biru muda mendominasi. Tapi justru ia senang dan jujur saja masih terbawa suasana semalam. Malam saat ia dan Tetsuya menyatu untuk pertama kalinya. Seijurou sama sekali tidak menyangka momen seperti ini akan terjadi. Mereka sering bertengkar. Memperdebatkan masa lalu dan hal sehari-hari lainnya. Meski disisi lain mereka tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai. Seijurou akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan hati Tetsuya seutuhnya. Butuh usaha keras. Kejadian tak menyenangkan yang terjadi 1 tahun lalu kini terasa seperti sebuah pengalaman kecil yang tak terlalu berharga untuk diingat. Masing-masing pihak sudah saling memaafkan kesalahan . Dan Seijurou berharap mereka berdua bisa akur seperti ini selamanya.

_Hm, sebentar lagi bel pulang berbunyi. Aku harus merapikan barang dari sekarang. _

Tepat ketika bel sekolah berdering, Seijurou menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari kelas.

.

"Tetsuya, aku pulang."

Seijurou melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di sisi rak sepatu. Melonggarkan dasi Teikou yang mengikat lehernya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu sofa di ruang tamu.

"Tetsuya, aku pulang!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau masih tidur?"

Balasan untuk Seijurou hanya berupa gema suaranya sendiri yang terpantul ke dinding.

"Hmm, aku akan memeriksamu kalau begitu."

Seijurou berjalan menaiki tangga. Membuka pintu kamar Tetsuya yang kini selalu dikunci olehnya demi keamanan Tetsuya. Seijurou mengeluarkan kunci dari saku dan membuka pintu kamar itu pelan.

"Tetsuya, hari sudah sore. " Seijurou melangkah masuk menuju tempat tidur Tetsuya. Gumpalan di balik selimut itu menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang tidur di dalamnya. Seijurou mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur Tetsuya, mengelus lembut bagian atas selimut itu yang diduga berisi kepala Tetsuya di baliknya.

"Aku bangunkan dengan ciuman kalau begitu."

Seijurou menarik pelan selimut itu dan menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai biru pucat yang sedang tidur dengan damai. Bibirnya kebiruan. Mungkin suhu AC di kamar ini terlalu dingin? Seijurou menyentuh pipi pucat Tetsuya. Benar saja, kulit Tetsuya sangat dingin. Seijurou menatap nanar mencari remot AC dan melihatnya tergeletak di meja. Dengan segera Seijurou menaikkan suhu AC di ruangan tersebut.

Seijurou tersenyum hangat menatap wajah adiknya yang begitu manis. Bibirnya mengecup kening dingin itu.

"Kau belum mau bangun juga, Tetsuya?"

_._

_Pengumuman pengadilan kematian dilakukan setiap hari senin. Diumumkan melalui satu channel streaming internet khusus yang memang hanya diputar demi mengumumkan terdakwa setiap minggunya. Acara itu dianggap tabu tapi juga tak bisa dihindarkan untuk ditonton. Seijurou selalu diam-diam menyaksikan acara itu di layar handphonenya dan Tetsuya, rutin menunggu berita itu di layar laptopnya._

"_Terdakwa yang menjadi pahlawan demi keberlangsungan kehidupan manusia minggu ini, jatuh pada_

_-Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_._

"Seijurou-kun. Aku..." Bibir mungil itu gemetar hebat menahan tangis. Jatuh terduduk tanpa pertahanan.

Seijurou merasa langit runtuh di depan wajahnya. "Tenanglah Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Aku akan melindungimu. Percayalah padaku." Ia memeluk Tetsuya begitu erat. Terlalu erat sampai Tetsuya susah bernafas.

Air mata Tetsuya ditahan sekuat tenaga. Pada akhirnya tumpah juga.

"Tidak, Seijurou-kun. Aku sudah terpilih. Aku akan mati."

.

Seijurou bertindak seperti orang gila. Wajahnya acak-acakkan tak karuan. Rambutnya berantakan, tubuhnya semakin kurus, matanya bagai mata panda dengan ekspresi keji tersirat disana. Seijurou mengurung Tetsuya di ruang bawah tanah yang dibangunnya sendiri di bawah dapur. Ia menggali rumahnya dalam waktu 3 hari dan menyiapkan kotak kaca di dalam sana sebagai tempat persembunyian Tetsuya. Seijurou tidak sekolah. Dia tidak juga tidur dan makan. Setiap hari ia berjaga di depan pintu. Seolah menanti dan menantang siapapun yang berani mendobrak pintu rumah mereka yang sudah dilapisinya dengan bergembok-gembok besi dan rantai.

"Tetsuya harus hidup. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka semua. Menghancurkan mereka semua yang berani mengadili orang yang paling kucintai."

BRAAK!

Seijurou berdiri, sigap. Keganasan merambat di wajahnya bagai binatang buas yang siap menerkam mangsa. Tangannya siap menarik pelatuk senapan di tangan. Beruntunglah ia, ayahnya mempunyai stok persediaan senjata yang bagus. Giginya yang rapi menampilkan seringaian. Ia tak akan ragu menembak puluhan polisi yang sudah mengerubungi area rumahnya sejak kemarin. Ia rela menjadi pembunuh kalau itu demi adiknya.

Suara tegas melalui mikrofon tercemar sampai ke dalam rumah. "Kami umumkan kepada saudara Kuroko Tetsuya untuk menyerahkan diri! Berdasarkan peraturan perundang-undangan, batas maksimal 3 hari untuk merenungkan diri sudah habis! Anda diminta segera keluar dan menghadiri pengadilan demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia!"

"SAMPAAAAAH! BERENGSEK! TEMBAKI SAJA DIRI KALIAN!"

Seijurou berteriak dengan kerongkongan kering dan air mata yang sudah mengalir, "TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN MENGAMBIL TETSUYA! TIDAK AKAN!"

"SEMUANYAAAA! TEMBAK!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! Tembakan berturut-turut menghantam seluruh rumah Akashi. Tembok rumah hancur, suara kaca jendela yang pecah menyakitkan gendang telinga. Pintu kokoh yang sudah dilindungi Seijurou dengan keamanan berlapis dan perabotan yang menghalangi dibabat habis oleh ratusan peluru api yang merontokkan penjagaan. Pintu kayu sudah hancur, kecuali perabot yang masih bisa menutupi. Seijurou panik. Berlari ke bawah jendela dan mengintip sedikit situasi di luar sana. Sekitar 100 polisi dengan senapan api besar siap menembakkan pelurunya sekali lagi. Seijurou menatap penuh kebencian. Diarahkannya senapan miliknya dari sisi jendela dan membidik bertubi-tubi kumpulan polisi disana.

"DOR!" "DOR!" Satu persatu polisi tumbang. Seijurou terus melakukan aksinya dengan tangan yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Percuma. Polisi itu terus bertambah banyak. Bala bantuan didatangkan. Seijurou benar-benar takut sekarang.

"DOR!" DOR!"

Pintu dan deretan perabot berhasil dihancurkan. Hancur sudah. Tinggal masalah waktu dan mereka akan menerobos dalam hitungan...3...

Seijurou melemparkan senapannya. Ia berlari menuju dapur. Menggeser keramik besar yang menjadi pintu penghubung dengan ruang di bawahnya. Ini pilihan terakhir.

Pilihan kedua kalau ia tak bisa menyelamatkan adiknya.

Lebih baik mereka mati bersama.

Seijurou membuka kotak kaca yang terkunci. "Tetsuya! Tetsuya!" Ia masuk kesana dan menemukan Tetsuya yang sedang bersandar dengan mata tertutup.

Seijurou langsung memeluk tubuh itu. "Tetsuya, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. "

Seijurou mengecup pucuk kepala Tetsuya berkali-kali. Ia terus memeluk tubuh itu. Biar saja mereka terus berada disini. Biar saja mayat mereka akan membusuk. Mati bersama jauh lebih baik dibanding terus hidup di dunia jahanam yang sudah hancur binasa seperti ini.

"Kita bisa selalu bersama sampai nafas kita berhenti, Tetsuya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati lebih dulu- aku akan memikirkan cara-"

Mendadak hati Seijurou terasa kosong. Lubang sedikit demi sedikit tercipta di hati kecilnya. Aneh, janggal dan sakit. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya. Kepala mungil itu terkulai. Dengan tangan gemetar, Seijurou menengadahkan wajah itu.

Kelopak Tetsuya terpejam. Tubuhnya sangat dingin. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa akan kehangatan tubuhnya?

"Tetsuya?" Seijurou bertanya dengan kengerian dalam suaranya. " Jawab aku. Jangan-jangan kau.."

Tangannya perlahan bergerak menuju dada Tetsuya yang diam. Seijurou menutup mata, tidak sanggup akan penderitaan apalagi yang bisa menghancurkannya sekarang.

Seijurou terduduk lemas. Tidak ada degup jantung. Tidak ada proses bernafas.

Tetsuya sudah mati.

"TETSUYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan pilu Seijurou tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti setiap sel tubuhnya.

"TETSUYA! KENAPA KAU MATI! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENINGGALKANKU, TETSUYA!"

Seijurou memukul kaca dengan tinjunya. Dirinya merasa sudah mati. Ia sudah mati saat ini juga.

BODOHHH!

Siapa yang mengurung Tetsuya selama 3 hari tanpa makan dan minum? Siapa yang memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kaca seperti binatang?

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Seijurou tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Berkali-kali ia membenturkan kepalanya dan mencakar dirinya sendiri. Suara di bawah tanah itu terdengar juga oleh beberapa polisi yang sedang memeriksa di dalam sana.

"Ada suara di bawah sini!"

Para polisi bersenjata itu akhirnya berhasil menemukan mereka. Seijurou ditarik keluar dengan keadaan separuh gila. Jasad Tetsuya sudah dibawa terpisah. Mereka tak punya keluarga. Seijurou dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa tanpa persetujuan dari siapapun.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian Seijurou dinyatakan boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia terlihat normal. Pulang ke rumah dan berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya.

"Ayo kita makan malam, Tetsuya."

Dan yang ia tahu, ia akan selalu menemukan Tetsuya berada di rumah menunggunya. Menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Tanpa takut akan kematian yang bisa kapan saja memisahkan mereka.

.

**END**


End file.
